laughproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
A High School Rockstar
A High School Rockstar is an American sitcom that first aired on Youtube on March 24, 2012. The series was created by Austinandallywiki. Production for the pilot episode began in December 2011, and on January 16, 2012, it was announced that A High School Rockstar had been picked up as a series. They initially ordered 18 episodes, though that number was later increased to 21 then cutted 1 episode called Birthdays & Best Friends leaving it with 20 episodes then postponed Vacations & Violins to a Further season leaving the series with only 19 episodes. The first promo for the series was released on March 9, 2012. The series formally premiered on March 24, 2012. The show has been renewed for a second season, and will resume production in the summer of 2012. Laugh Productions has ordered 27 episodes for the second season. Aaron Moon, Christ Hart, Alexis Carter and Daniel Arch will write Season 2. Aaron Moon and Kenneth Padilla will direct the episodes. On August 24, 2012, Laugh Productions announced that Season 2 will premiere on September 29, 2012. On September 20, 2012, Laugh Productions officially released the promo for their Season 2. It shows that A.N.T. Farm will have a cross-over episode with A High School Rockstar & Jessie & Wizards Of Waverly Place Will Crossover with A High School Rockstar in Season 2 . Premise Set in Miami, A High School Rockstar is a comedy about the journey of two very different musicians: extroverted singer and instrumentalist Austin Moon, who is constantly getting into trouble; and serious and talented songwriter Ally Dawson, who can sing but has an extreme case of stage fright whom seemingly became more than friends in the series. Being an overnight internet sensation, Austin tries to balance his career with his school. Together with their best friends, Trish & Dez, they live their lives as high school students while helping Austin with his blooming career. More adventure came as Austin's adopted brother, Aaron Moon together with her girlfriend Lexi Reed, comes to Miami and joins the four. Now, the group teams up to make Austin's career be more successful while being in High school and at the same time help the others to find their own dreams. In Season 2, Austin continues to strive to reach his dreams, and in the same way help his friends find their own dreams. Ally continues to write songs for Austin. Dez enters the filmaking industry. Trish and Lexi rises to fame as they show their talent to the world, and Aaron, well he is still a loyal friend. With the help of their new friend, Tyler, the process of following their dreams is speeding. Cast and characters Main Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, an aspiring singer. He becomes in love with Ally. He loves to sing and dance, and have fun. He tries to keep up with his career and his fame and also with his school. He is shown to be a slight airhead. He likes stuff animals. He is shown to be a slight airhead. He likes stuff animals. Austin has no other dream but to fulfill his dream of making it to Hollywood and being a rockstar together with his friends. *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson, a shy girl who loves writing lyrics and making songs. She also really cares about helping her friends which often puts her in uncomfortable, but hilarious, situations. She has an extreme case of stage fright. She is a goody goody which often helps her and her friends to get out of trouble. She chews her hair and talks a lot when she gets nervous. *Calum Worthy as Dezmond "Dez", a funny, random, and quirky guy. He is Austin’s best friend and he also directs Austin's music videos. His weird habit of pulling anything and everything out of his backpack (like a ham or a turtle) amuses his friends. He sometimes tend to be childish, but in the same way has a smart side, especially in art. *Raini Rodriguez as Patricia Maria "Trish" De La Rosa, very unpredictable, fun, selfish, mean, and often sarcastic friend. She is constantly getting hired and then fired from job after job. She is Ally's faithful best friend since kindergarten. Even though they are completely different from each other, they still get along well. Trish is good in helping Austin with his career. She always gets him gigs that could get him discovered. Trish has her own dream that she wants to fulfill. She wants to be a singer, like Austin. *Spencer Boldman as Aaron Moon, wacky and charming which attracts many girls. He often jokes around and is always gone for important matters about his career. Lexi is his girlfriend whom she met in San Diego. He is always the leader when it comes to doing monkey businesses especially pranks. He is like Austin who sings, dances and plays instruments. He is almost like Dez, who is often childish and not that smart. *Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed, the sassy, most cruel and yet most popular girl back at San Diego. But the more she gets closer to Austin, Ally, Trish & Dez, her soft side personality starts to develop. She becomes a sweet, fun and loving best friend. She is Aaron's girlfriend. *Jack Griffo as Tyler Fox, the sweet, kind and lovable rich kid who goes to a private expensive school. Tyler cares about his friends, even if they came from the public school. He works at the mall as an employee at Bill's Surfshop. He is son of Gerry and Kathryn Fox, the CEO and Owner of the company ThinkIt Incorporation. He is very responsible and idependent. Recurring Cast *Andy Milder as Lester Dawson, Ally's father. He is the owner of the music store Sonic Boom, and is completely ignorant of Ally's musical talents. He has been heard saying that she has a billion-to-one shot at making it, just like Austin's parents have told him. *Garrett Backstrom as Zac Helm, a cool and fun guy everyone in school wants to hang out with. Minor Cast *Noah Centineo as Dallas, Ally's fake crush and a close friend of the group. Episodes Category:Series